Avec ou sans le masque
by Deiya
Summary: Série d'histoires courtes avec divers couples yaoi de Kamen Rider : Ren/Shinji :Ryuki: , Kenzaki/Hajime :Blade: , Tendou/Kagami :Kabuto:
1. RenShinji

**Titre du recueil :** Avec ou sans le masque

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genres :** très divers, mais toujours du yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Je le dis une bonne fois pour toute : Kamen Rider ne m'appartient pas.

**1. **_**Une chambre, la nuit...**_** - Ren/Shinji (KR Ryuki)**

Ren se retourna dans son lit, une fois de plus.

Le volume sonore des ronflements de son compagnon de chambrée l'empêchait de dormir. Etant donné qu'il partageait la chambre avec Shinji depuis pas mal de temps déjà, ce n'était pas un phénomène nouveau. Il s'y était peu à peu habitué et désormais le bruit ne le gênait plus. En général.

Un ronflement un peu plus bruyant que les autres lui fit définitivement perdre patience et, repoussant les draps, Ren se leva d'un bond. Il s'approcha du lit de Shinji, son oreiller à la main, prêt à étouffer la source de son incommodation dans son sommeil s'il le fallait.

D'un geste brusque, Ren écarta le rideau qui masquait le lit de son colocataire, et s'arrêta.

Comme il s'y attendait, Shinji était étendu sur le dos, littéralement vautré sur le lit, les draps ne recouvrant guère qu'une moitié de jambe. La bouche grande ouverte, un bras de chaque côté de sa tête, celui-ci dormait du sommeil du juste. Probablement suite à ses gesticulations nocturnes, son tee-shirt était remonté à mi-torse et Ren se surprit à remarquer que Shinji avait changé.

Shinji n'était plus le faible - voire pathétique - Rider qu'il avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt. Et il ne s'agissait pas seulement de ses muscles abdominaux dont les contours étaient dessinés plus fermement qu'auparavant. Il s'était battu, il avait vu des gens mourir - des amis, des ennemis, des inconnus -, il avait dû faire des choix et remettre en cause leur justesse. Et parce que c'était un idiot, il trouvait encore la force de sourire.

Poussé par une impulsion étrange, Ren avança et tendit la main. Il avait soudainement envie de toucher le ventre nu de Shinji. Mais à peine eut-il effleuré la peau douce et chaude qu'il retira vivement sa main, comme brûlé.

Par chance, l'idiot continua à ronfler comme si de rien n'était.

Ren secoua la tête. Il avait _vraiment_ besoin de sommeil.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ses chaussures à la main, Shinji entra dans la chambre, referma doucement la porte derrière lui et avança avec précaution dans la semi-obscurité. Rentrer en pleine nuit n'était pas dans ses habitudes et cette fois, son éditeur et ses collègues de travail étaient à blâmer. Ceux-ci avaient décidé d'un commun accord de fêter dignement les récents succès d'_ORE Journal _et, si Reiko-san s'était éclipsée comme par enchantement, Shinji n'avait pu faire autrement que les suivre.

Emporté par sa curiosité coutumière, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil derrière le rideau qui masquait le lit de Ren. Il n'avait jamais vu Ren endormi. Qui sait quelle extraordinaire découverte il pouvait faire ?

Shinji examina Ren avec attention. Celui-ci était allongé sur le côté gauche, une main sous la tête, l'autre comme posée négligemment sur les draps à peine dérangés qui s'élevaient et s'abaissaient au rythme de sa respiration.

Scoop de l'année : Ren endormi ressemblait à... Ren endormi. Il n'avait l'air ni plus relaxé ni plus innocent ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Seulement c'était Ren ; Ren à la beauté sauvage, presque animale, et Shinji appréciait de pouvoir le contempler tranquillement sans s'attirer de remarque désagréable en retour.

_Tch, pourquoi les mauvais garçons sont-ils si fascinants ?_

Shinji alla se coucher sur cette pensée. A peine sa tête fut-elle posée sur l'oreiller qu'il se mit à ronfler.

Ren ouvrit les yeux. L'idiot était de retour.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shinji ronflait.

Rien de neuf là-dedans. Mis à part qu'il ronflait à moins de vingt centimètres de l'oreille de Ren.

Shinji ne dormait plus vautré sur le matelas mais sur Ren. La tête au creux de son cou, les bras autour de son torse, une des jambes de Ren prise en otage entre les siennes.

Et il ronflait.

Et Ren, étrangement, s'en fichait complètement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shinji rentra avec une seule idée en tête : s'écrouler sur le lit, se blottir tant bien que mal contre Ren et dormir neuf heures d'affilées _minimum_. La dernière trouvaille de Reiko-san avait tenu toute l'équipe du journal éveillée jusque tard dans la nuit et, en y ajoutant la fatigue de ses activités de Kamen Rider, c'est à peine s'il tenait debout.

Il tituba jusqu'au lit de Ren, pour s'apercevoir au dernier moment que celui-ci était vide. Les draps n'étaient même pas défaits. Déconcerté et désappointé, Shinji mit quelques secondes à traiter l'information puis à décider que dans ces circonstances, il valait mieux regagner son propre lit. Toujours chancelant, il traversa la pièce dans la direction opposée avant de s'arrêter net.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Lentement, son visage s'illumina.

Ren laissa échapper un grognement. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il saisit Shinji par le poignet et l'attira vers le lit de ce dernier, sur lequel il était confortablement installé.

- Vire-moi ce sourire niais et viens te coucher...


	2. KenzakiHajime

**2. **_**Interruptions**_** - Kenzaki/Hajime (KR Blade)**

Si Kenzaki avait été capable de haïr un autre être humain, il aurait probablement détesté Amane-chan de toutes ses forces. Bien sûr, cette idée ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une légère irritation chaque fois qu'Amane-chan interrompait sa conversation avec Hajime pour réclamer toute l'attention de ce dernier.

Hajime adorait la petite fille et, après tout, c'était en grande partie grâce à elle s'il désirait tant être humain. Alors même si l'attitude possessive d'Amane-chan le mettait mal à l'aise, il n'était pas question pour Kenzaki de s'interposer entre elle et Hajime.

Cependant, Amane-chan devrait apprendre à partager.

Kenzaki pressa un peu plus Hajime contre la porte de la chambre et approfondit encore le baiser. Il pouvait sentir dans son dos Hajime agripper son tee-shirt entre ses doigts. Tandis qu'il envoyait sa main droite en exploration sous la chemise que portait - plus pour très longtemps - Hajime, de sa main gauche il tourna discrètement la clé dans la serrure.

Il y avait certaines interruptions que même Kenzaki ne pouvait pardonner.


	3. TendouKagami

**3. **_**De la perfection et des braguettes**_** - Tendou/Kagami (KR Kabuto)**

Kagami savait, mieux que quiconque, que Tendou n'était pas parfait. Il l'avait vu perdre le contrôle. Mais Tendou ne dévoilait ses faiblesses que lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus les contenir, et seulement avec réticence. Au quotidien, il semblait sans défaut.

Chacun de ses gestes était emprunt d'élégance, ses cheveux n'étaient jamais décoiffés (à moins que ce ne fût le contraire ?) et ses vêtements jamais froissés ni tâchés. Le mot "acnée" ne faisait probablement pas partie de son vocabulaire et Kagami était prêt à croire qu'aucun moustique n'avait jamais osé ne serait-ce qu'approcher sa peau dépourvue d'imperfection.

Tandis qu'il essuyait la vaisselle de l'autre côté du comptoir, Kagami observait Tendou déambuler entre les tables du bistro La Salle, un plateau dans chaque main. Celui-ci portait un simple haut blanc et un de ses habituels jeans qui semblaient lui coller à la peau et faisaient ressortir la longueur et la finesse de ses jambes. Kagami sourit alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. Peut-être y avait-il moyen de déstabiliser Tendou après tout...

Quelques instants plus tard, Yumiko proposa à Tendou de se mettre aux fourneaux tandis qu'elle s'occuperait du service à sa place. Une assiette à la main, Kagami le regarda un moment s'activer à la préparation d'un plat dont la bonne odeur commençait à emplir la cuisine. Puis il brisa le silence.

- Tendou, ta braguette est ouverte.

A sa grande déception, Tendou ne prit la peine ni de se tourner vers lui ni même de baisser les yeux sur l'objet incriminé.

- Bien sûr que non, fit-il avec indifférence, toujours concentré sur le plat qu'il cuisinait.

Kagami se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir alors que tu n'as même pas vérifié ?

Tendou soupira, termina de remplir le bol posé sur le plan de travail et se tourna enfin vers lui.

- Kagami, c'est de _ma_ braguette dont tu parles !

Comme si ça suffisait à tout expliquer. Le pire était qu'une fois de plus il avait raison. Kagami soupira et se focalisa de nouveau sur l'essuyage de l'assiette. Ce côté de Tendou n'était pas ce qu'il préférait de lui mais ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il le détest--

Kagami sursauta légérement et évita de justesse de lâcher l'assiette quand il s'aperçut de la proximité soudaine de Tendou. Celui-ci l'observait avec intensité, le visage indéchiffrable. Sans le quitter du regard, Kagami replaça prudemment l'assiette avec ses congénères : si sa petite blague ratée l'avait énervé, mieux valait limiter la casse. Il sentit son inquiétude augmenter tandis que Tendou continuait à le fixer silencieusement.

Finalement, Tendou fit un mouvement - infime -, et Kagami entendit un petit "poc". Il baissa les yeux, vit le bol posé sur la table rempli d'un liquide presque transparent et regarda à nouveau Tendou.

- Tu ferais mieux de boire tant que c'est encore chaud, dit-il simplement.

Kagami aquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'installa à table. Il sentit le regard de Tendou sur lui alors qu'il trempait ses lèvres dans la soupe miso, et sourit intérieurement. Tendou n'était pas exactement un tendre amoureux. Ses moyens d'exprimer son affection étaient maladroits et souvent incompréhensibles par tout autre que lui-même. Mais il n'avait pas manqué la réceptivité de Kagami à ses dons culinaires et en usait souvent, à la grande joie de ce dernier.

Kagami tourna la tête vers Tendou dans l'intention dans le remercier quand celui-ci l'attrapa brusquement par le poignet, l'obligeant à se lever. Il le traîna à sa suite jusqu'à le coincer dans un coin de la cuisine (le seul où ils ne pouvaient pas être vus depuis la salle à manger, remarqua ensuite Kagami) où il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Kagami, totalement pris au dépourvu, resta quelques secondes sans réagir avant de fermer les yeux et de répondre avec empressement. Tendou ne tarda pas à approfondir le baiser, lui faisant oublier que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment ni l'endroit pour _ça_.

C'était le genre d'instants où Kagami avait l'impression d'être complètement en accord avec Tendou, pressé contre lui, agrippé à son corps, noyé dans sa chaleur-- Kagami émit un bruit qui ressemblait fort à un couinement lorsqu'il sentit la main de Tendou frôler un endroit particulièrement sensible à l'avant de son jean. Puis la même main réapparut derrière sa nuque et remonta dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage. Soudain, Tendou s'écarta de lui et ils se regardèrent, un peu haletants. Un demi sourire éclaira tout à coup le visage de Tendou.

- Kagami, ta braguette est ouverte.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux pour découvrir que la réalité confirmait ses paroles, une fois de plus. Puis un déclic se fit dans son esprit.

- C'est toi qui l'as ouverte !

Tendou ne répondit pas. Il était déjà de retour devant ses casseroles, l'air passablement satisfait de lui-même.


	4. RenShinji 2

**4. **_**Dilemmes - **_**Ren/Shinji (KR Ryuki)**

Le réveil sonna une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Enfin, une main tâtonna dans sa direction jusqu'à découvrir le bon bouton et l'actionner.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre. Une minute passa.

- Shinji, tu vas encore être en retard, grogna Ren, le propriétaire de la main précédemment citée.

Mais ses paroles n'eurent pas plus de succès que la sonnerie du réveille-matin. Excédé, il soupira, entreprit de décrocher les bras et jambes agrippés à lui et poussa le tout loin dans la direction opposée.

Il y eut un bruit sourd - celui d'un corps touchant le sol après une chute brève - suivi d'un gémissement de douleur et d'une bordée de jurons. Ren distingua notamment quelques commentaires acerbes à propos des petits amis dépourvus de tact, de la meilleure méthode pour réveiller quelqu'un et de la nécessité d'investir dans une descente de lit.

Shinji finit par se relever tant bien que mal et se rendit dans la salle de bains, toujours grommelant. Ren se retourna dans le lit, ses lèvres étirées en un rictus satisfait. Il se laissa bercer par le son de l'eau qui coule jusqu'à ce que Shinji sorte de la douche et parte dans la cuisine. Alors il se leva à son tour et alla le remplacer dans la salle de bains, où il fut accueilli par un nuage de vapeur chaud et humide.

Quand il surgit dans la cuisine, Yui et sa tante étaient déjà attablées devant leur bol de riz, tandis que Shinji s'affairait devant le plan de travail. Il répondit d'un hochement de tête au salut matinal des deux femmes, puis Shinji se tourna vers lui et lui tendit un des deux bols de riz qu'il avait préparés, l'air sombre. Malgré une pointe de culpabilité venue le tarauder, Ren prit le bol offert sans commentaire.

Il avait envie de s'excuser d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais il ne pouvait rien dire maintenant, pas devant Yui et Sanako. Même s'il soupçonnait que Yui commençait à avoir des doutes à propos de sa relation avec Shinji, sa tante, elle, était toujours persuadée qu'ils dormaient sagemment chacun de leur côté de la chambre et caressait encore l'espoir de caser sa nièce avec l'un des deux. Mieux valait éviter de briser trop brutalement les illusions de la propriétaire des lieux ou ils risquaient de se retrouver à la rue dans la minute qui suivait.

Lorsque Shinji partit travailler, Ren le suivit des yeux. Il voulait se lever, le retrouver dehors et l'embrasser - pour s'excuser de l'avoir éjecté du lit sans ménagement et aussi parce qu'il en avait envie -, mais il n'en fit rien. Il en faisait déjà trop.

Il passa la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi à aider Yui et sa tante au café, en faisant le service ou la vaisselle. Quand enfin Sanako estima qu'il pouvait faire une pause, il s'installa à une table libre pour lire tranquillement son journal. Alors qu'il parcourait distraitement un article, il se demanda si Shinji lui en voudrait toujours à son retour. Probablement. Ou peut-être pas. Qui pouvait prévoir avec cet idiot ?

Il avalait son café par petites gorgées, sans détacher son regard du journal, lorsque le sifflement strident vint agresser ses oreilles. Il faillit lâcher le tout avant de finalement abandonner tasse et journal sur la table et de quitter précipitamment le café, sous le regard inquiet de Yui.

La source du sifflement n'était pas très éloignée et il ne mit pas longtemps pour déboucher dans une rue bloquée par la circulation, sortie de bureau oblige. Il gara sa moto à la va-vite au bord du trottoir et enleva son casque, tout en fouillant les environs du regard, à la recherche de quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

Il repéra le monstre trop tard, celui-ci était déjà en train de s'élancer hors de la vitre d'un immeuble, droit sur une fille d'une douzaine d'années qui ne s'était encore rendue compte de rien. Il se mit à courir vers elle, tout en sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps.

Le monstre saisit brutalement la fille par le bras et commença à la traîner derrière lui tandis qu'elle poussait des petits cris de terreur. Il s'apprêtait à retraverser la vitre en sens inverse mais se retrouva projeté sur le trottoir avant d'avoir pu faire un pas. De surprise, il lâcha la fille, qui tomba à genoux par terre.

Ren reconnut sans mal la veste d'un bleu criard de Shinji. Ce dernier s'accroupit à côté de la fille avec un air inquiet alors que le monstre en profitait pour se réfugier dans le Monde Miroir. Shinji leva la tête lorsque les chaussures en cuir de Ren entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

- Je m'occupe d'elle et je te rejoins.

Ren se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Il se transforma sans perdre une seconde et passa de l'autre côté du miroir à la suite du monstre. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir celui-ci exploser sous un tir nourri. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le silence, une démarche nonchalante familière, et un homme en armure verte apparut devant lui.

- Kitaoka, grogna Ren.

- Akiyama, comme on se retrouve, répondit l'avocat d'un ton plaisant.

Il tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

- Kido n'est pas là ? Il me semblait pourtant l'avoir aperçu tout à l'heure... Je suis surpris qu'il soit encore en vie. Mais bon, il ne tardera probablement pas à se faire tuer. Que ce soit par toi, par moi ou par un autre Rider.

Ren serra les dents sous son masque. L'image du visage d'Asakura orné de son sourire de psychopathe flotta un instant dans son esprit.

- Enfin, je doute que ce soit toi qui le tues, remarqua Kitaoka. D'abord parce que tu es faible. Ensuite parce que... je vais te régler ton compte tout de suite.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça, rétorqua Ren avant de s'élancer.

Il ne se voilait pas la face. Plus maintenant. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer Shinji le moment venu. Mais si lui en était incapable, alors il ne laisserait personne le faire à sa place.

xXxXx

- Aaaah, je suis mort ! s'exclama Shinji en s'écroulant sur son lit.

- Petite nature, commenta Ren en s'asseyant au bord.

Contrairement à son habitude, Shinji se contenta de regarder le plafond sans répliquer quoi que ce soit ; et Ren ne dit rien de plus, les coudes appuyés sur les cuisses, les yeux dans le vague.

Shinji jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du dos courbé de Ren.

Il n'était pas complètement idiot. Il se rendait compte à quel point la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Ren était difficile. Certes, sa propre position n'était pas des plus enviables, à tenter d'arrêter une guerre dont tous les protagonistes étaient bien déterminés à s'entretuer dans le seul but de voir leur voeu se réaliser. Cependant, Shinji n'avait jamais eu non plus de raison de se battre, son choix avait été vite fait.

A l'inverse, Ren s'était engagé dans cette guerre dans l'espoir de sauver Eri, la femme qu'il aimait. Et il l'avait rencontré, lui, Shinji. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble, un peu maladroitement. Et si Ren refusait de l'appeler autrement que son ennemi, si Shinji clamait qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter, ils étaient tous deux parfaitement conscients de ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Malgré tout, Shinji savait que Ren continuerait à se battre pour Eri jusqu'au bout. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne pouvait que compatir.

Shinji passa son bras autour de la taille de Ren et le tira en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à moitié étalé sur lui.

- Installe-toi correctement, tu m'étouffes !

Ren haussa un sourcil mais s'allongea à côté de lui sans protester. Aussitôt, Shinji l'attrapa à nouveau par la taille - avec ses deux bras cette fois - et le serra contre lui, fourrant son nez dans les plis de son tee-shirt.

- Interdit de bouger, fit-il, la voix un peu étouffée par ledit tee-shirt. Compensation pour ce matin.

Ren parut se satisfaire de cette explication succinte. Bientôt il se détendit, et Shinji sourit quand il se mit à caresser son dos gentiment.

Ils étaient Riders et, de ce fait, ennemis. Ca ne les empêchait pas d'avoir droit à un peu de répit de temps en temps.


End file.
